Truth
by Dede42
Summary: This is a one-shot involving John's point of view of what has just happen to his kids.


Supernatural: Shocking Discovery

A/N: You faithful fans aren't going to believe this, but this one-shot actually came to me in a _dream_, and that either means that I've been watching _way_ too much _Supernatural_ and it's having an adverse effect on my brain, or those darn muses of my are tampering with my imagination again. Sigh, either way I'm gonna write this down before I forget any details, which would be a very bad thing for me, especially since my little sister, Yami Faerie is wanting to read this as soon as I'm done writing it; so, this is actually from John's point of view and will be posted once I'm done writing all of the Season One fanfics, which will end in a cliffy that will drive you all mad. BWAHAHAHAH!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_ or _Criminal Minds_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**JOHN: THE TRUTH**

Evil is the intention of causing harm or destruction, specifically from the perception of deliberately violating some moral code. However, John Winchester knew that the evil that killed his beloved wife Mary wasn't the human version of evil, it was the supernatural kind that killed her, and he was determined to track down that evil force and destroy it utterly.

For twenty-two years that had been John Winchester's mission ever since his wife had been killed by a demon with yellow eyes, a demon named Azazel, and he only learned the demon's name when it had been possessing him in order to go after both the colt, which was the one weapon that could kill an supernatural creature utterly, and his children: Dean, Liz, and Sam.

But now John was facing a new problem; when it became apparent that Sam couldn't use the final bullet in the colt to kill both him and the demon, Azazel had surprised them all by jumping from him and into Liz, who had tried to create a circle of salt to protect herself. This had scared him more than anything, especially when Azazel revealed some of his game plan to them, and why he had been attracted to Mary back in 1973; apparently angels would be sending an older version of his older children, Dean and Liz, back in time to that year in order to learn the demon's end game, plus kill him if possible, and would instead draw his attention to a family of hunters: the Campbell's, which included their own mother, Mary Campbell.

John was too weak to keep Azazel from taking away both Liz and Sam to who-knows-where, but he was determined to get his children back, no matter what; after Missouri Moseley had told him exactly what had happen in his home the night that Mary had died, and revealed the supernatural world to him, he began doing research while having his children looked after by babysitters and such, and when he discovered that there were actual hunters fighting the evil forces during his wife funeral, he impulsively went to her old home, which she hadn't been back to in the past ten years, not since the night her parents had died.

* * *

John isn't sure why he went to the old Campbell house, but what he found in the attic was well worth the trip; he'd first explored the basement, which had an unusually large collection of weapons hidden in the walls, large amounts of salt in the pantry, and other occult objects hidden throughout the plaice. It was when he was examining the attic that he found a literal treasure trove of information; it had seemed strange to him that the interior of the attic seemed smaller than from the outside, and was surprised to discovered that half of the large room had been blocked off by a false wall with no apparent way through.

That hadn't stopped John, and he took some grim pleasure in taking a sledgehammer to the wall, venting some of his frustration; what he found inside after the dust cleared and he was able to squeeze through the hole he'd opened up, quite literally blew his mind. Sealed inside the second half of the attic were boxes, crates, and several safes full of information; he first found several boxes filled with Mary's journals, the earliest from when she was three years old, and progressing with her life until the final entry, which was of the night when he proposed to her and her parents had died.

_May 3__rd__, 1973._

_Dear diary,_

_I'm certain that John will propose to me tonight, and I will say yes; I hate my life and yet I love my parents, which makes my decision to leave behind the life I've known as a hunter behind so hard. My parents don't know that John wants to marry me, and I know that my father will object since he isn't a hunter, but that doesn't matter to me in the slightest; I'm tired of hunting the evil forces day and night, I just want to be normal, and I want my children to have normal lives, too._

_Oh, diary, it was horrible! John and I went to our special place at my request after I had argued with my father yet again, and it was going so well until what I thought was my father showed up and killed John! But it wasn't my father, it was the yellow-eyed demon that a pair of twin hunters had warned us about and it was controlling my father! It refused to tell me its' name, but it did tell me that it had also killed my mother, and it was willing to restore John to life if I made a deal with it._

_I didn't want to make a deal with the monster that had murdered my parents and had also killed the only man I've ever loved and will always love, but I had to in order to have my dearest John back; the demon told me that it would give John back his life as long as I agreed to let it enter my home ten years from now, and I left it alone when it did show up to collect on the deal. I don't know what the demon wants or why it is after me, but I made the deal and John has been returned to me; what will happen in ten years when the demon returns, I don't know, but only that I will never hunt again, and I will never reveal any of this to either John or my future children, ever._

_All records of my family legacy, plus the family history, and my own journals will be sealed away in the attic forever, and I will never return to my old home, for the grief and guilt is too strong, and so this is my last entry as a hunter and a Campbell._

When John read the entry, he'd been floored by the amount of info, his own wife had made a deal with a demon of all things to save him, and now he and their children were paying the price of it; it took a long time, but he was able to get everything out of the attic and sorted, amazed by all of the supernatural information that the Campbell's had gathered over the centuries, and some of it actually dated back to the time of Ancient Rome itself!

The family history of the Campbell's also dated back to the time when the Roman Empire had controlled most of ancient Europe, and even then they had been fighting the forces of evil; after finding all of this, John decided that should anything happen to him, he would make sure that his children would know their family history backward and forward, along with anything else that he could learn about Azazel, too.

* * *

Once he was certain that Sam was old enough to travel in the Impala (and he was certain that it was the same two hunters from his wife's journal who he'd spoken to about the car at the dealership) for long periods of time, John loaded up everything and drove off, leaving Lawrence, Kansa, forever, and made a stop at Bobby Singer's place to off-load everything he'd gotten from the attic of the Campbell's house, and into a hidden room until it was time to reveal it all to his children, when they were old enough.

* * *

Now, John was wondering if he'd waited too long to tell them the truth about their family, and if he would ever be able to tell Dean, Liz, and Sam everything he'd learned about Azazel and the little that he knew of the demon's plans; one thing that he knew for sure, if he had to go to hell in order to get both Liz and Sam back safe and sound, he would, and if he had a chance to climb back on in order to kill Azazel permanently, he would do that, too.

* * *

A/N: And that's it; I don't often remember so much detail from my own dreams, but this one was so memorable that it didn't fade away, not even when I woke up this morning. I know that I should've mentioned that there are spoilers for nearly every season of _Supernatural_ earlier, but sometimes my own brain pulls rank on me when I'm typing or writing something down. Oh well, point is, this is done and I will be sending it off to Yami Faerie right away.

One other note, after I post this, I will be taking a time out from posting _Supernatural_ for a while and I will be posting other fanfics I've been working on; don't worry, I'll return with Season 2 so that you can find out what happens to Liz and Sam. R&amp;R everyone!


End file.
